Mabel's Inner Thoughts
by ShadowDragon1553
Summary: 'She should have known he would have done this. In fact, she should have expected it of him. And yet she was still caught off guard. She never learned.' This is a fic about Mabel's inner thought's during the events of Sock Opera and a couple weeks after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls the wonderful Alex Hirsch does**

 **Third Person's Pov.**

'She should have known he would have done this. In fact, she should have expected it of him. And yet she was still caught off guard. She never learned.'

All of this went through Mabel's head as she stared up at her brother's floating puppet body telling her how he was tricked by Bill and how she needed to save him. On the outside she played it cool acting like everything was fine and Gabe walking in to talk to her helped Mabel keep up her façade. But on the inside she was mad, mad at Bill for tricking her brother out of his own body and mad at herself for getting so caught up in her random crush of the week that she wasn't able to help her brother in his time of need. Turning to face her brother the second Gabe left she was about to apologize until she heard Grenda alerting everyone that intermission was almost over. Letting her smile fade for a bit she was able to convince Dipper to take her place manning the puppets as she went to retrieve his journal.

However, when she reached it instead of looking for a cure she was forced to bring her attention to her brother's demon infested body, or Bipper as she had dubbed him, as he tried to make a deal with her. Despite being dead set on getting Dipper back in his body minutes before she was ashamed as Mabel had nearly set her brother's fate the journal only inches away from Bipper's outstretched hand. Then her mind changing she waited until Bill had a grasp on the journal before pulling it towards her with the thought that if she was going down Bill was going down with her.

By some miracle she and Bill survived the fall and thinking fast Mabel grabbed the journal and tickled Bipper causing him to release his grasp on the journal. Taking advantage of this Mabel gripped the journal and started running around the stage confident that Dipper lack of sleep lately would allow her to easily outrun the dream demon and it worked with the added bonus of the fall gaining Dipper his body back. The only downside was her play was ruined as she used the grand finale to destroy the puppets preventing Bill from possessing them, although Mabel discovered she didn't care at least not anymore. Not when Gabe ended up a bit too eccentric about puppets and Dipper received his well deserved apology about this whole fiasco.

Except when Mabel had assumed it was all over it wasn't. As Dipper did end up at the hospital that night for extensive injuries even he hadn't known about. There were stab wounds in his arm where Dipper said Bill had shoved forks into them, his hand was broken in three different places, he had a minor concussion, he had bruised all over his abdomen, and those were only the ones Mabel could remember. Even though her twin had been hurt Mabel didn't complain when the doctors had said it would take weeks for him to heal because, during that time Mabel was able to help Dipper and spend more time with him. She was even able to ignore random crushes throughout that time as she was occupied with making sure Dipper was well taken care of. In the end, while she still wanted Bill to never show his triangle face again she was a little grateful as he had allowed her to spend time with her brother.

 **Yay finally done I originally did this for a forum contest by AnimationNut and then decided it was going to be posted. So anyways just a few quick things before I go. 1. Review please, 2. Vote on the poll on my profile page, and 3. Check out my other stories. –ShadowDragon1553**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Paul,

In hindsight I should have known that it wasn't Blendin, I mean all of a sudden someone appears willing to give me the solution to all my problems. He's a time traveler not a mind reader and now because of my mistake I'm being forced to watch the world burn.

I realize that I was being selfish but I just wasn't ready for summer to end, not when I would be leaving both my brother and friends behind. I should have just talked to Dipper to see if this was what he really wanted to do, while having our birthday party a day early so that my friends could come before saying goodbye. Instead, I tried to trap everyone in an endless summer that they could never escape from unless I said so. Even knowing that I would just come back once summer rolled around again, but without Dipper how could I survive?

I probably should have mentioned this from the beginning but the real reason I wanted an endless summer was so I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Dipper. We have always done everything together so for him to suddenly want to stay behind without me, it just hurt. I saw what being apart did to Grunkle Stan and Ford and I didn't want that to happen to us. We had promised each other that it wouldn't, but when he said that he was staying behind I couldn't help but think it would. Despite knowing that it wouldn't be goodbye forever, as Dipper did say he would visit and we could always call or video chat, but ever since Ford came we've been spending less and less time together, and this is when we share a room. I felt like at first we would talk everyday but as time wore on we would talk less and less until I was only sending unanswered letters. It was a stupid thought I know but that is what went through my head.

Anyways, you probably think that I am just blowing things out of proportion, but what do you want from me I am still twelve after all. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this but, after I did what I did I just couldn't talk to my family about this as the wounds are still raw. Thanks for listening to all of this you're a true friend.

Love,

Mabel

 **Hey guys so this is a continuation of Mabel's Inner thoughts during Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, wow that episode was intense. Anyways, during that episode Ford stated that Mabel became pen pals with the pizza delivery man which is who she is writing to in the letter, I just chose a random name for him. I was also thinking of making this a collection of one-shots and was wondering what you guys wanted, if yes give me suggestions please and I will do my best on them. Check out my other stories too**

 **-ShadowDragon1553**


End file.
